Half Life To Be Undead
by MaiSophia
Summary: Claire Saint Hoon sufre luego de ser abandonada por Ian, su novio vampiro. Entonces conoce a James, un misterioso chico que parece destinado a protegerla de los vampiros malos, y de Ian. Nina ejecuta su venganza contra Claire sin que ella se de cuenta.
1. Prefacio

PREFACIO

Es imposible cambiar la realidad. Cuando la naturaleza te dota de algo que detestas no queda más que aprender a convivir con ello. Siempre supe que yo era diferente, y era duro hasta que entendí que esa diferencia me hacia excepcional. No solo pude sobrepasar limitaciones impuestas por humanos y vampiros, sino que hice casi indestructible el frágil hilo de la vida, algo que siendo humana jamás hubiera conseguido. Me han sucedido cosas que no imaginaba ni en mis peores pesadillas, sin embargo, una vez atravesado el aterrador ojo del huracán esto mismo me ofreció una oportunidad que superaba mis expectativas, y me dio vida a cambio de unos pequeños sacrificios. Me encuentro en el estrecho punto neutral entre la vida y la muerte y si, es complicado. Cada latido de mi medio corazón me dice que estoy irrevocablemente enamorada de alguien que nunca podrá corresponderme. Es irónico que el mismo destino que me condeno a soportar el desamor de forma permanente haya interpuesto a alguien más en mi camino, como para no sentirme tan miserable. Lo admito, es mejor que nada, pero la suerte ya ha sido echada y las fichas distribuidas para la partida.


	2. Distracciones

_*Los textos en cursiva representan pensamientos, o recuerdos si son textos muy extensos._

Como un cálido rayo de sol apareciendo durante el más crudo e inclemente invierno. Inverosímil, irreal y suficientemente poderoso para concederle vida a lo muerto. Un milagro? No suele sucederle a muchas personas, y tampoco más de una vez en la vida de aquellos pocos afortunados. A veces, el impacto es tan fuerte que no se puede saber con exactitud si sus consecuencias son favorables o no. Como sea, para mí solo fue una de las tantas veces que la muerte paso rozándome, por lo que no me importaron mucho los efectos secundarios. Lo importante es que llego a tiempo, fue la mano que sujeto la mía cuando ya no aguantaba más mi peso sujetándome de una triste rama con dos dedos al borde de un precipicio.

Sucedió cuando atravesaba los días más negros de mi existencia, mi nueva e inmortal existencia. Cualquiera desearía vivir para siempre, pero yo me lamentaba de ello con todas mis fuerzas. Sería más fácil estar muerta, pero desde hace algunos meses yo era una extraña combinación de vampiro y humano que inconscientemente quería sangre y podía leer mentes. Ian me había mordido cuando estaba a punto de morir, curando mi cuerpo con la ponzoña que dejaba su mordida en mi sistema circulatorio, sin llegar a transformarme. Luego mi vida cambio, ya que por desgracia había terminando enamorándome de él. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que en realidad no me amaba y que había dejado a Nina, su antigua novia vampira, por nada, se fue dejándome mas muerta que antes, rota, pero tratando de sobrevivir a la pena a pesar de todo.

Salí de la casa sigilosamente con las llaves en la mano y me metí en mi coche en silencio para no despertar a nadie. Arranque y salí disparada en dirección a Minehead, la carretera era poco transitada en las noches por sus multiformes curvas, perfecta para poder manejar a mas de 150 km/h. como jugando Gran Turismo o NFS, yo era una loca estúpida y temeraria. Al principio solo iba a 120 km/h mientras llovía a cantaros y apenas de distinguían las luces. En algunos momentos, el coche patinaba en la carretera mojada, pero no me importaba. Cuidarme no estaba en mi lista de prioridades. Que entonces? Había algo que me importara aparte de comportarme como una idiota? Pise el acelerador hasta el fondo con una extraña sensación de placer. Una estúpida sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro a medida que adquiría conciencia de que terminaría estampándome contra algo, la adrenalina fluía libremente por mis venas.

Vislumbre a unos trescientos metros una especie de túnel formado por arboles y maleza, y en dos segundos ya estaba atravesándolo. Entonces, sucedió. Un animal se atravesó antes y yo no tendría tiempo de detener el coche sin llevármelo encima. Nunca, en ninguna de mis arriesgadas carreras había atropellado nada, y tampoco antes, ni una sola multa desde que aprendí a conducir… antes.

Sin embargo, mis nuevos reflejos me concedieron un largo segundo para entender que tenía que pisar el freno girando el timón a todo lo que diera. Por desgracia, mi cuerpo no reacciono tan rápido como quería y aunque logre desviar el curso asesino del coche y el ciervo alcanzo a alejarse asustado sin ningún golpe, perdí el control de los neumáticos y estos chirriaron dando dos vertiginosas vueltas hasta que choque de lado contra un árbol. Me golpee la cabeza en el timón y me desmaye.

–Señorita, señorita me escucha? –repetía alarmada una voz angelical, hermosa y aterciopelada, pero desconocida– déjame en paz por dos minutos –le grito a alguien– tengo una emergencia!

Yo apenas era consciente que de seguía en el asiento de mi coche, con las manos y la cabeza apoyada en el volante. Una mano me movió el hombro con precaución.

–Tengo al 911 en la otra línea, entiendes? Háblame después –espero un rato. Hablando por teléfono con dos personas a la vez– no, pero no parece grave, solo le veo una herida en la frente y…

Escucho atentamente por medio minuto. Sentí un punto de dolor en la cabeza.

–…claro que puedo hacerlo, soy paramédico certificado. Bien, esperare.

Tenía que decir algo, o por lo menos moverme, la voz del chico sonaba muy preocupada. Trate de recordar lo que había sucedido. Ah, de vuelta a mi horrible realidad. Intente echarme hacia atrás y la piel de la frente me dio un tirón. Me aguante una maldición.

–Tranquila –me dijo mi rescatista más aliviado viendo que no estaba hablándole a un cadáver.

–Que me paso? –pregunte cogiéndome la cabeza, a la vez que percibía fuertemente un dulce olor en la garganta repentinamente sedienta.

No tarde mucho en darme cuenta de que era mi propia sangre. Mire horrorizada mis dedos empapados de líquido carmesí. Terminaría desangrándome yo misma? Era una idea más que retorcida, pero ahora parecía muy probable. Y no solo yo estaba en peligro, enseguida sentí otro olor, más débil pero tentadoramente dulce, un humano!

–Como te sientes? –el chico se estaba asustando. Y como no estarlo? Si apreciaría su vida saldría corriendo en este preciso momento. Pero su mente también hablaba, cosa que me distrajo un poco– _y quién diría que una chica como ella anda sola por aquí de noche? Venga, ni siquiera parece alterada, pero es bonita.._

Levante la cara y me encontré con un enorme par de ojos de un extraño color verde avellanado mirándome atentamente.

–Si si claro –mi voz estaba cargada de histeria.

Olí también que algo se quemaba a pesar de la lluvia.

–El radiador está echando humo, debería sacarte de allí –propuso más seguro de sí mismo.

Era una pésima idea, ayudarme a mí siendo de sangre tan dulce.

Fruncí el ceño con la intención de verme poco amigable y ahuyentarlo.

–No no te metas, solo déjame aquí.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Era muy guapo.

–No cuentes con eso –se rio poniendo inmediatamente un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y otra bajo mis rodillas.

–Hey, que crees que…

–Se hacer esto – me interrumpió y me saco del auto sin hacer caso a mis protestas.

No puse resistencia. Si lo hubiera hecho, el se daría cuenta que era tanto o más fuerte que él, se asustaría y yo tendría que silenciarlo… matarlo? Nunca se me había ocurrido algo semejante. De verdad valía la pena hacerle algo? Solo quería ayudar. Suspire resignada mientras me cargaba hacia el otro lado de la carretera, donde estaba su coche mal estacionado.

Mire otra vez. El coche era un Lamborghini Gallardo LP 570? Abrí mucho los ojos. No es que supiera mucho de coches lujosos tampoco, pero este modelo en particular lo había visto en muchas mentes. Era el sueño de cualquiera. Este chico y su coche estaban fuera de lugar.

Tenía la puerta del copiloto abierta y me introdujo en la cabina con cuidado. El interior era cálido y estaba colmado de su olor. Este era el momento para huir, debí haberlo hecho, no sentía mucho autocontrol, pero… parecía no importarle que la lluvia mojara su elegante casaca de cuero conforme rodeaba el coche para ocupar el otro asiento. Cuando estuvo a mi lado se ladeo para verme, el deslumbrante rostro era amable.

–La cabeza para atrás –me indico recordando lo que sabía de primeros auxilios, apoyando mi cabeza en la suave tapicería negra– así la sangre no sube tan rápido.

Tenía que estar aterrada por el hablándome tan despreocupadamente de sangre. Pero era paramédico o algo, un golpe de suerte.

–Gracias –gruñí con los ojos cerrados, tratando de no respirar.

Una risa desenvuelta y musical sonó cerca mis oídos. Es que no se daba cuenta que le estaba gruñendo? Ah, que podía saber él?

–No hay de que –respondió divertido– pudo sucederme a mí, aunque no suelo conducir como loco en tanta lluvia –eso sonó sarcástico– _loca, pero muy linda sin duda_.

Fruncí el ceño nuevamente y le lancé una mirada enojada.

–Soy excelente conduciendo –le informe sin hacer caso a la miel que brillaba en sus ojos.

–Por supuesto –concedió apoyando mi cabeza para atrás nuevamente– no te muevas, si?

Una sirena comenzó a sonar a lo lejos, seguro había llamado al hospital. No podía preguntarle nada acerca de ello hasta que el mismo la oyera, cosa que no sucedería hasta dentro de un buen rato.

–Como me encontraste? –pregunte para ver por mi misma en su cabeza como había sucedido.

–Pues… _como se lo cuento sin parecer tan interesado? Fue de película? No… _yo venía en contravía y vi cuando el ciervo salto a la pista y trataste de frenar y… bueno no esperaras que lo recuerde a detalle, sucedió en un segundo!

No esperaría más de un humano de mente lenta.

–Claro.

–Escuchas? Ya vienen las ambulancias!

Hace cinco minutos la oía venir. Arrugue la nariz.

–Y mi coche? –recordé y casi salte del asiento. El olor de mi sangre me aturdió.

–Que no te muevas! –me regaño y tuve que hacerle caso.

Gire la cabeza un poco y vi a través de la ventanilla. La carrocería plateada de mi coche estaba estropeada. Plegada como un acordeón que echaba humo.

–Oh, genial –gemí. Podía pasar algo peor?

El chico salió del coche y recibió a los paramédicos que venían llegando. Por qué habían traído tres ambulancias? Entre el jaleo y la confusión, trate de revisar todas las mentes posibles para ver si alguien lo conocía. De donde había aparecido? Por lo menos la lluvia aminoro y mientras me ponían en una camilla, comprobé que era igual de extraño para mí como para todo el mundo.

No me hablo de nuevo hasta que llegamos al hospital y me informo que iba a llamar a mi padre. Y como sabia el tanto de mi?

–No! –suplique. No lo había previsto.

–Por qué? Pudo haberte pasado algo peor y no quieres que se entere? _Que le pasa? Acaso si pensaba suicidarse? _

Maldición! Tan obvia era mi cara?

–Quien eres tú? –inquirí sujetándome los vendajes de la frente– como sabes de mi padre?

Sonrió. Por que sonreía? Ya me estaba irritando.

–Cualquiera puede pedir un número de teléfono, no?

Antes de que pudiera seguir interrogándolo, una enfermera vino y me llevo en una silla de ruedas para que me tomaran las radiografías y me cosieran la herida. El no vino, pero espero afuera pacientemente. Y no pensaba en nada que no fuera su increíble Lamborghini y lo mucho que le hubiera dolido si él hubiera sido el del accidente. Lo que hacía conmigo era simple amabilidad. También veía vagos recuerdos de una bonita casa en algún lugar soleado, un hombre mayor de ojos color miel, muy parecido a él, su padre? Nostalgia, culpa y un poco de tristeza. Se había peleado con su padre, con quien hablaba por teléfono al encontrarme.

Para cuando terminaron de remendar mi cabeza, ya me sentía un poco apaciguada –y adormecida, la anestesia hacia bien su tarea–, el era una buena persona. Salí de la sala caminando ya que no tenía ni una contusión y lo encontré afuera conversando con uno de los enfermeros que me habían atendido, Brandon Swaize, lo conocía de hace tiempo. Volteo a mirarme y me dedico una sonrisa antes de irse a una oficina cercana. Brandon se acerco y me conto lo que quería saber.

–Ya te sientes mejor?

–Claro, puedo irme a casa caminando, no le dijeron a mi padre, verdad?

Apretó los labios y asintió.

–La cosa esta fea con el verdad? –ese era un secreto a voces en Somerset, la hija loca de Robert Saint Hoon

–Si, no quiero que se preocupe por mí, y no fue tan grave –resolví tocándome la frente– solo el coche… bueno, ya veré que hago.

–Y James, es amigo tuyo?

–Quien? –así se llamaba?

–El chico que te trajo, cuando llamo parecía muy preocupado.

–No, no lo conozco –explique

–En serio? Es que ya se fue a firmar tus papeles, pensé que…

–Es mayor de edad?

–Y paramédico certificado.

Le iba a preguntar más, pero James ya estaba allí. Brandon se fue.

–Mejor? –me pregunto en tono amistoso.

–Si gracias, eh… –no conseguía decir su nombre.

Ladeo la cabeza y me ofreció una mano enguantada

–James –dijo.

No se inmuto cuando lo mire desconfiada por no quitarse los guantes. Que intentaba ocultar? No, era tan gentil que espero a que le diera la mano.

–Claire –estreche la mano.

Me miro atentamente sin soltarme.

–No es un nombre común –apunto alzando una ceja–, me gusta

Sonrió nuevamente. Hubiera agradecido que alguien me aplicara una bofetada en ese instante. Si no estuviera actualmente en estado zombie, algo estaría subiendo a mis mejillas.

–Gracias, otra vez.

Ya estaba bien de explicaciones y agradecimientos. Pero y mi coche? Hice un puchero.

–Ya llame a una grúa –me aviso con aire de suficiencia adivinando lo que me molestaba tanto– también tengo arreglado todo el lio del papeleo con la policía –agrego satisfecho de ver mi cara absorta– de nada, otra vez. _Ahora, aprovecha la ventaja._ Te llevo a tu casa?

Increíble. Que quería de mi? Por qué tanto interés? Y no había el menor rastro de falsedad en sus hermosos ojos de miel.

–CLAIRE! –me llamo de lejos una ronca voz masculina que reconocí inmediatamente, con pavor.

–Robert –me ahogue volviéndome a ver. Quien me había traicionado?

Los ojos de James se estrecharon y suspiro.

–Bueno, veo que ya no va a ser necesario –dijo antes que se me ocurriera una disculpa– te veo luego.

Y se fue a paso rápido, con pensamientos divertidos siempre. Robert venia corriendo por el pasillo y cuando estuvo cerca, en un gesto no propio de él, me abrazo torpemente.

–Estas bien? Ya te atendieron?

–Si, no fue nada grave –repetí y me sentí avergonzada. La cabeza de mi padre iba a explotar de preocupación. Apenas si notó a James alejándose

–Ya, vamos a casa.

Me llevo a casa sin decir una palabra, quería regañarme por ser tan irresponsable y a la vez se aguantaba. Algo en mi cara le desaconsejaba hacerme cualquier reproche. Entonces recordé las últimas palabras de James. _"te veo luego"?_ por qué lo había dicho como si estuviera convencido de volver a verme? El no era un chico común, y no sol por su ropa y su coche, y su dulce sangre y su cara de muñeco. Pero tampoco era vampiro, eso era más que seguro. De haber sido así algún pensamiento lo hubiera delatado. Segundo, olía a humano. Por último, y más importante, si fuera vampiro, me habría atacado. Así de simple, no era vampiro.

Esa madrugada dormí muy mal, los cinco puntos en mi frente se sentían como cosida de herida de guerra. Hubiera calmado si fuera capaz de relajarme, pero como no, dolió, ardió y latió hasta que amaneció. Me levante como pude y fui al baño. El espejo me ofreció la vista de una chica horrible, de ojos enrojecidos de frustración, una mueca de cadáver en los labios y el pelo muy seco y descuidado. Hace cuanto no iba a una peluquería decente? Sentí lastima. Claro, ahora era la hora de sentir lástima por mí y deprimirme aun más.

Así habría estado mi cara cuando estaba en el hospital con James? Resople de disgusto al preguntarme eso involuntariamente., pero cuando rememore su cara, los labios de cadáver de la chica frente a mi casi se curvaron hacia arriba. Qué? Había sido involuntario otra vez, pero por que él seguía ocupando espacio en mi mente? Allí solo debía haber muchas ideas sobre cómo volver a poner mi vida en riesgo, por favor! Tal vez solo me había cruzado con un humano muy interesante. Solían existir humanos así, no solo los vampiros lo eran. O tal vez porque se había preocupado por mi y había querido salvarme… de no haber sido por él, el auto pudo haberse incendiado conmigo dentro, del fuego no era inmune. No era que me sintiera tan agradecida tampoco, pero ya había pasado. Seguramente terminaría olvidándome de ese raro humano.

Llene la tina de agua caliente y me encerré en el baño hasta mediodía. Otra vez era como estar sola en casa, mi padre se iba al club todos los domingos sin falta, mi hermano estudiaba en Londres y era el día libre de los empleados, quienes no regresaban después de las ocho de la noche

Cuando termine mi baño ya me sentía mejor. Incluso tenía pensamientos ligeramente animados y hasta tenía ganas de hacer ejercicio. Volví a mirarme en el espejo, ya tenía mejor aspecto en general, pero la enorme costra en mi frente seguía siendo aterradora. No podía ir así al colegio al día siguiente, no si pretendía evitar oír pensamientos fastidiosos acerca de mí. Había oído de todo en el último mes, claro, pero si la gente me veía así, empezaría a creer que me estaba dando de cabezazos contra el piso, y ya que todos se enterarían lo de mi coche…

Revolví los cajones de mi escritorio en busca de unas tijeras y volví al baño. Me pase el cepillo un par de veces por unos mechones de adelante y me los corte a la altura de las cejas. Tenía que estar loca, cortarme el pelo yo misma? No se me hubiera ocurrido de no ser por la emergencia. Termine con flequillo medio desprolijo, no sé si me quedaba bien o no, pero cubría la herida, y con eso me contentaba.

Me puse un buzo y unas zapatillas cómodas y baje a la cocina con hambre. Hurgue el refrigerador y todas las alacenas un rato, pero decidí hacer una cena para dos. Robert llegaría para las seis como siempre y sería una buena forma de disculparme por el susto que le había dado ayer. Me salían bien los sándwiches y mis pizzas eran comestibles, pero seguro ya estaría harto de comer lo mismo cada vez que me tocaba encargarme de la cena. Al final escogí una receta de pastel de carne que había visto hacer una vez a Ofelia, nuestra cocinera, rogando por qué no terminara intoxicando a mi padre.

Justo cuando terminaba de poner la mesa, Robert llego. Espere a que diera los primeros bocados, cruzando los dedos por que les gustara.

–Esto está muy bueno –aprobó cortando otro pedazo más grande– de donde es?

–Eh, yo lo hice.

Robert dejo de masticar y me miro.

–Está bien, puedes comerlo –tome mis cubiertos y comí un poco– ves? No tiene nada

–Ah, bueno

Robert se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo. El pastel estaba rico, no podía creérmelo, al fin había hecho algo bueno, ah... pero no duro mucho, nada bueno me duraba mucho a mí.

Porque una corriente de aire ingreso por alguna maldita ventana abierta y empujo el olor de mi padre directo a mi cara encontrándome totalmente desprevenida. Solté el tenedor, el no se había dado cuenta de nada. Visualice lo que sucedería luego: me lanzaría directo a su garganta y luego la rompería para beber su sangre.

–Claire, te sientes mal? –pregunto Robert percatándose de mi cara

–No, no es nada –balbucee levantándome sin respirar– discúlpame un momento

Me tape la nariz y corrí al baño. Me sentí terrible por siquiera haberme imaginado matando a mi propio padre para satisfacer al monstruo que habitaba dentro de mí, reclamando sangre. La culpa me obligo a esperar a que terminara de comer para salir de allí. Trate de no hacer ruido al volver al comedor, pero no me di cuenta de que mi padre seguía allí sentado, esperándome muy serio.

–Claire, siéntate por favor –me pidió. Ya no había más corrientes de aire, felizmente.

–Seguro –respondí evitando verlo a los ojos.

El esperó a que me sentara y suspiro

–Ya sé que es lo que te pasa –dijo con cierto tono paternal, algo muy raro.

Por un momento de verdad le creí, pero luego me di cuenta cuan improbable era eso. Puse una expresión inocente y espere a que hablara. Que podía saber él?

–Cariño, yo sé que no ha sido fácil –comenzó con dificultad aclarándose la garganta– y no lo es para mí tampoco. Jamás me hubiera imaginado que esta situación se complicara tanto… ha sido más de lo que puedo manejar –ahí su ceño comenzó a pronunciarse más, pensando en el responsable directo de todo ello– ayer me diste un susto de muerte.

–Papá, lo siento mucho –trate de disculparme con sinceridad– se que fui una estúpida e irresponsable, pero no quise causarte problemas, yo solo…

–Ya no te preocupes hija –intervino convencido de que había aprendido la lección– yo tampoco te he cuidado como debería; creí que dejar que lo superaras tú sola era lo mejor. Te juro que si supiera donde esta, iría a partirle la…

Otra vez pensando en hacer que Ian pagara la desgracia que había desatado en mi familia. Esto no solo me afectaba a mí, mi padre y mi hermano sufrían al verme sufrir.

–El ya no es el problema papá –le avise más sosegada. Ya se lo había dicho muchas veces, pero ahora Robert estaba tramando otra cosa, así que lo escuche

–Bueno, faltan pocas semanas para que cumplas dieciocho…

Se estaba esforzando por sacar la idea a la luz. Me costaba un poco esperar a que lo dijera en voz alta, sabiendo de qué quería hablarme. La paciencia no es una virtud que te caracteriza si eres capaz de leer mentes.

–Estaba pensando… –dudó– si tu quisieras, ya sabes… algo mas grande, algo para ti sola

Entendí. Estaba pensando en regalarme un apartamento. Primero porque yo siempre le había demostrado ser una chica madura y responsable, pero sobre todo porque creía que estando en la casa jamás conseguiría superar lo de Ian. Robert no era tan despistado después de todo.

–Sunset Beach? –inquirí fingiendo cierto entusiasmo– es en serio?

–Por supuesto –se encogió de hombros– es solo cuestión de ver que piso te gusta, además está a cinco minutos de aquí y…

Negué con la cabeza resoplando ruidosamente. Imposible, no podía irme de casa.

–Papá –le clave una mirada indignada– quieres que me vaya de la casa?

–No es eso! –exclamo asustado por el rumbo que parecía tomar la conversación– Claire, yo solo quiero que estés bien, que seas feliz.

Mi padre era muy malo cuando trataba de encubrirme algo, aun desde antes que adquiriera mi don, y ahora menos. Se estaba delatando solo.

–Soy muy feliz –eso sonó irónico.

–Yo creo que necesitas un poco de independencia –argumentó.

Tenía que detenerlo. La verdad la idea de tener mi propia casa me encantaba pero; como asegurarme de que Nina o Kendall y su grupo de vampiros psicópatas no vendrían a buscarme aquí? Tenía que proteger la vida de mi padre.

–Pues tendrás que aguantarme por lo menos hasta que me vaya a la universidad –faltaba casi un año para eso– antes de eso, ni lo pienses. Me gusta esta casa más de lo que crees.

Robert no dijo nada más. En su mente mis ojos tenían cierta luz, algo que no sucedía hace mucho. Al menos se convenció de que no necesitaba enviarme a ningún sitio, que después de todo si estaba superando a Ian. Eso era lo que importaba, ya podía irme a sufrir ocultamente luego.

–Ah –recordé antes de subir a mi cuarto– puedes llevarme al colegio mañana?

Robert sonrió.

–Seguro, cariño.

Este era el momento más difícil del día, cuando intentaba conciliar el sueño. Todo, cada pieza de mi habitación de paredes blancas me lo recordaban. Recordarlo era mejor que intentar olvidarlo aunque eso significara que la herida producida por él al irse doliera aun más. La puerta del ventanal que daba a la terraza estaba abierta como siempre, como cuando él venía y pasaba la noche conmigo. La pena estrujo mi pecho nuevamente. Había sido una noche muy parecida a esta, cuando lo vi por última vez y me dijo que no me amaba…

_Un relámpago resonó e ilumino el cielo proyectando una sombra en la pared. Lancé un grito ahogado, el estaba allí. Ian, parado frente a mi cama, hermoso como un ángel. Me miro tranquilamente por varios segundos, mientras yo lo miraba perpleja estrujando mis sabanas con manos temblorosas._

–_Claire –dijo sencillamente._

_Aterradoramente pacifico. Viéndome petrificada, exhaló un suspiro y sonrió._

–_No te asustes –pidió con voz sedosa– no voy a hacerte nada._

_Me fije en sus ojos, al menos no estaba hambriento. Pensó intencionalmente en la cena que había tomado antes de venir a verme. No fueron bonitas imágenes. Respire con dificultad y trague._

–_No quieres… matarme? –la voz me salió muy aguda._

_Su sonrisa se hizo más pronunciada. No era de alegría claro, trataba de no asustarme. Se acerco con lentitud y se sentó al borde de mi cama._

–_No entiendo que te hace creer eso –replico frunciendo el ceño, pero sin perder la amabilidad– tu mejor que nadie deberías saber que no ataco a humanos._

_Me quede quieta como un verdadero vampiro, no sabiendo realmente si debía estar tranquila escuchando o gritar por ayuda._

–_Me escapé. Mi padre esta buscándome en este momento con una pista falsa, yo tenía que venir aquí –me miró profundamente con un poco de culpa, solo un poco– he venido a despedirme, Claire._

_Eso desvaneció inmediatamente cualquier temor que él pudiera ser capaz de infundirme. Despedirse? Me levante de un salto._

–_De que estás hablando? –casi grité._

_El se levanto más rápido y se puso a buena distancia._

–_No sigamos con esta farsa –decía retrocediendo._

_Quería decirme algo, muy importante, pero yo no le prestaba atención. Estaba repentinamente muy ansiosa planeando formas de retenerlo conmigo, por la fuerza si fuera necesario, todo el tiempo posible._

–_No te entiendo –dije tercamente y trate de acercarme. Su rostro se torno duro. Levanto una mano y la puso en mi hombro, deteniendo mi avance._

–_Todavía la amo –dijo con voz cortante. Ya lo sabía, así que no dolió demasiado. O tal vez me encontraba tan aturdida que no entendía lo que me había dicho–, es… difícil deshacerse de las viejas costumbres_

_Lo decía como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Que importaba yo ahora? Mire sus ojos, perdiéndome en ellos hasta que se suavizaron._

–_Te irás a buscarla, verdad? –pregunte sintiendo las palabras desgarrarme la garganta. El bajo la mirada._

–_Soy un vampiro –gruño amargamente, y se volvió hacia la ventana, escondiéndome su rostro– tu y yo somos diferentes, demasiado. _

_Esa excusa era tan cierta como estúpida. Y quien no sabía eso?_

–_No es cierto! –quise conferir a mi voz un tono enojado, indignado por lo menos, pero solo conseguí sonar suplicante, lastimosamente suplicante– tu salvaste mi vida!_

–_Si no fuera por mí, aun serias humana –replico sin mirarme todavía– ya te he hecho mucho daño _

–_Yo te amo –exclame con desesperación– y tu dijiste..._

_No pude completar la frase. La forma en que volteo para mirarme contradecía fríamente lo que yo intentaba decir._

–_Yo he tratado –confeso con aspereza– quizás me apresure al decirte cosas…_

–_Que no eran ciertas?_

_No contestó. Como única respuesta se limito a cruzarse de brazos. Respirar se me estaba haciendo muy dificultoso. El no me amaba, estaba más que claro, pero la idea no terminaba de asentarse en mi cabeza._

–_Está bien –dije calmadamente, aunque por dentro gritaba todo lo contrario–. Yo quiero que seas feliz._

_Se sorprendió. Esta no era la reacción que esperaba. Me tomo las manos involuntariamente y las apretó._

–_No me creas tan egoísta, también quiero que seas feliz –suspiro– y esto es lo mejor para ti._

_Mire nuestras manos. Las mías estaban casi tan pálidas como las suyas y casi no notaba la diferencia de temperaturas. Era difícil creer que siendo tan compatibles físicamente –al menos en un nivel básico– no nos pertenecíamos._

–_Adiós –murmuro soltando mis manos y comenzó a caminar hacia el ventanal, aquel por donde había entrado y salido tantas veces. _

_Algo dentro de mí comenzó a doler, como si estuviera llevándose consigo alguno de mis órganos vitales. Verlo de espaldas, yéndose a paso humano solo me dio tiempo para hacer una última estupidez._

–_Espera! –grite en un mar de lagrimas, lanzándome a detenerlo._

_El se dio la vuelta a tiempo y me atrapo en sus brazos, dejando que lo abrazara. No era una buena idea, solo dolería mas cuando se hubiera ido, pero para él tampoco podía ser tan fácil. Supongo que tendría que haberme querido siquiera un poquito, ya que se había tomado la molestia de venir a despedirse. Nuestro adiós no podía ser tan corto._

–_Lo siento…_

_Entonces no pude contenerme más. Al sentir su cuerpo y sus labios tan próximos a mí, hice una presa ineludible con mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, así no se escaparía. El me devolvió una mirada torturada antes de encontrar mi boca y besarme con rudeza. Un vampiro jugando con su comida. Mis lágrimas y mi respiración agitada no lo hacían mejor, pero a él no le importo. Nunca me había besado así. Parecía decirme que si me quería, que había intentado amarme, pero solo eso. Al cabo de medio minuto, el aparto sus labios sujetando mi cara con ambas manos. Quería dejarlo así, pero para mí aun no era suficiente._

–_Una noche mas –suplique acariciando su mejilla de marfil– quédate conmigo _

_Su rostro se puso rígido y una chispa de pánico ilumino sus ojos._

–_No –la voz le tembló_

–_Por favor –gemí_

–_Te dije que no quiero hacerte daño –soltó mi cara– y menos de esta forma_

–_No importa –insistí atrayendo su rostro con una mano– además, soy más fuerte de lo que crees_

_Era lo menos que podía darme si pensaba desaparecer de mi vida tan abruptamente. Simplemente consideraba que era mi derecho. Y ahora era el momento. El tendría que tomar todo de mí antes de irse, porque yo nunca podría querer a otro, jamás. Frunció el ceño mientras desviaba la mirada, pero sin alejarse de mí. Cientos de recuerdos fugaces venían a su cabeza, nuestros momentos juntos, mis reacciones descontroladas cada vez que me tocaba, los límites impuestos por él para mi seguridad, lo mucho que los odiábamos cada vez que comenzábamos un beso… hace tiempo, claro, y parecía tan antiguo…_

–_Te he deseado siempre, Claire –dijo con voz terriblemente seductora– me estas ofreciendo mucho a cambio de nada_

_Por poco me burlo de él. Tonto, era todo lo contrario._

–_Te equivocas –susurré_

_Aunque él no podía saber lo que yo pensaba, entendió que esto significaba para mi mucho más de lo que pudiera imaginarse. Solo tendría que aguantarse las ansias de beber mi sangre, y si no lo hacía, me daba igual. Entonces, deslizo una mano por mi espalda mirando ansioso mis labios y todo lo que había debajo de ellos. Afuera, la lluvia se desato violenta e implacable._


End file.
